


Care For Me

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Italy (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Common Cold, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Morning Cuddles, POV Germany (Hetalia), Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Despite his meticulous schedule, Ludwig Beilschmidt wakes up with an unforseen enemy: a common cold. Luckily, his boyfriend Feli is there to step up and take care of him!Oneshot/drabble





	Care For Me

Ludwig opened his eyes blearily. He felt awful. There was a seemingly constant ringing in his ears, and likewise in his head. He groaned softly to himself and closed his eyes again.

His partner Feliciano--Feli for short, because that was a mouthful--was already up bustling contentedly around their extremely small apartment. It seemed like Opposite Day: Feli loved to sleep in and be pampered (and would often whine when he wasn't), while Lud would get up earlier to go for a run and get stuff done in the early hours of the morning.

Now, obviously, that was not the case today.

Ludwig kept his eyes closed, his head still feeling like an elephant was crushing it. Feli making noise wasn't really helping.

"I'll make you breakfast, _si?_ " the Italian said happily. Ludwig groaned again almost against his will in response.

Footsteps pattered on the hardwood floor to their bed. Ludwig could picture his beloved without even opening his eyes: dressed in Ludwig's own too-big bathrobe, bare feet, a messy bed-head of light brown curls... He was perfect.

"Ludwig?" Feli asked softly. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale. Did you eat something funny last night? Oh no, you didn't eat Arthur's cooking, did you?! That would make you sick... Did you have some bad pasta? Would you like a glass of water? Would you..."

Ludwig opened his eyes slowly and as he did so, Feli trailed off. Large brown doe-eyes stared innocently back at him, and despite the crappy feeling in his stomach, he smiled a little.

"I'm fine." he said softly. His voice was hoarse--much more so than it had been last night--and Feli gasped, his eyebrows creasing.

"I'll be right back." he said simply, before disappearing into the other room.

"Wait--Feli, I have work--" Ludwig called desperately. There was no answer. He didn't move because he didn't think his legs would support his weight at this time. "Dammit." he mumbled; he hated feeling useless.

Just as he closed his eyes again, he felt a small gentle hand on his forehead. Tiredly, he looked up.

Feli smiled proudly at him. "I was gonna make pasta," he started, shifting his feet from side to side. "But then I remembered we had some leftover wurst from the last time Gil came to visit us! And... well, I figured you'd like that the best. You don't have to eat it now, Luddy, not if you don't wanna, but it's here."

He handed him a pleasantly warm plate. Ludwig smiled warmly at him, who beamed back.

" _Danke_ ," he said, his eyelids already threatening to close again. Feli climbed up on his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist, his head on his shoulder.

"Anything else you want?"

"No." Ludwig whispered. "I just need some rest. And besides, all I need is right here with me." He smiled and twisted his head slightly to kiss his forehead.

"...you mean wurst?"

Ludwig just held him closer. Feli made everything perfect.


End file.
